


We Will Meet Again

by PerahuKertas



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, how dare he separate my babies, sad/happy ending, this is my protest to that mf yg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: Junkyu didn't say goodbye, because they will meet again, and Mashiho will come back to him.





	We Will Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> i need ISIS number badly for something, if you know kindly write it below

_Please... Stay..._

He interlaced their fingers together, holding it a little bit too tight, he felt weak, but he also the one who support the other in his arms, embrace him with his hug, he buried his face on his hair, muffled his sobs, his other hand puling him closer and closer, until there are no space between them, the hand in his felt cold and trembling, he loosen his grip, but still squeeze it lovingly,

 

“Don’t cry,” he said, with his own cracked voice.

 

“This is... unfair, I don’t want to leave you behind...” Junkyu release his hug, staring at Mashiho with his red and puffy eyes, trails of tears are visible on his cheek, Mashiho just flashed a little smile, his eyes gleaming like they usually were, except this time it’s light up only like a little candle.

 

Mashiho shook his head, still smiling, but Junkyu knows that he was breaking too inside, that’s how Mashiho always been, he always want too look strong and shows no weakness in front of everyone, but Junkyu also knows, there’s times where Mashiho would breakdown, and he’s the only one who witnessed it.

 

“You’re not leaving me behind, you’re just moving forward, and you deserve it, you have worked too hard all these times and you deserves it,”

 

_So do you._

“You would never...” his voice cracked again, he brings up his small hands to cupped Junkyu’s cheek, Junkyu tried to hold back his sobs, Mashiho met their foreheads together, though it’s a bit hard due to their height difference.

 

“You would never leave me behind, because you promised...” Mashiho wouldn’t lie, because his tears are streaming down his cheeks now,

 

Junkyu hold the hand that stay on his cheek, he closed his eyes, he felt it, he knew it, and he’s sure of it, but he never said it to Mashiho, he thought Mashiho would aware from how he behaved around him, he was too shy to confessed his feelings towards Mashiho, he was afraid it would hurt him more than it already did.

 

“I... love you, Mashiho...”

 

Junkyu doesn’t know how Mashiho react to that, he still squeezed his eyes shut, but then he was surprised when he felt a warm pair of lips met with his own, it’s just a soft and gentle peck, but it’s enough to send him into cardiac arrest.

 

“I love you too,” Mashiho stuttered between his sobs, he finally let it out, he finally shows Junyu his tears, the smaller boy leans towards Junkyu, hands clutching on Junkyu’s shirt, he buried his face on Junkyu’s chest and Junkyu can hear his muffled voice, he also can felt the warm tears that wets his shirt, Junkyu puts his arms around Mashiho’s waist, pulling him closer again, they have been always like this, and they will always stay this way.

 

....

 

“Hi...”

 

“Oh, hey Junkyu...”

 

Junkyu smiled, he sat beside Mashiho, a little too close but Mashiho didn’t say a thing, instead he’s smiling in approval.

 

“Your rap was really good, I can’t believe I never realized it before,” Junkyu complimented genuinely, it’s true, despite being such trainees for a long time already, Junkyu can’t belive he never acknowledged how talented Mashiho was, and he glad he did now, because the boy really catches his eyes.

 

And his heart.

 

“Oh, thank you, I never really thought my speciality is rap, but I think I kind of okay at it,”

 

“Oh no, you’re far from kind of, you’re actually really good,” Junkyu said again, can’t hold back himself to not praise the adorable small boy in front of him, Mashiho smiling again and this time it reaches his eyes, Junkyu felt his heart stirred at the sight and butterflies in his stomach,

 

This is what fall in love at first sight feels like.

 

“Thank you, you’re incredible too, you’re popular amongt us you know, people always talk abot you,” Mashihi nods when he said that, and for that one Junkyu never knew, or he’s too occupied to know that,

 

“Oh really? I hope they talk about only good things about me,” Junkyu flustered with his attempt to joke, Mashiho chuckled and pats his shoulder, Junkyu flushed.

 

“They do, don’t worry, people like you, like a lot, because what there’s not to like?” the smaller boy laughed, and that makes Junkyu’s heart skipped for a while.

 

He agaped, because if Mashiho’s smile had been pretty, his laugh is something else,

 

How bold of him to never recognized this kind of cuteness all these times, he might as well going to die from bloodloss.

 

“Oh... that’s really...” Junkyu trails off, don’t know really what to say after he witnessed such an adorable sight,

 

“Junkyu... Junkyu, is it ok for me to call you just like that? I don’t have to call you hyung?”

 

“Oh no, please don’t.” Junkyu scratches the back of his head awkwardly,

 

“Just Junkyu is fine, therefore you will not feel like my dongsaeng, but my friend.” Friend? Junkyu is such a joke to himself.

 

“We’re friends now?” Mashiho flustered, and god he looks so cute, so small and so adorable Junkyu just wants to hug the life out of him right now.

 

“Yes! Friends!” Junkyu let out a laugh and hugs Mashiho suddenly, and they fit so well together just like Junkyu expected it to be, Mashiho is so warm and small Junkyu just want to always hug him like this,

 

From that day, cuddling and hugging will be their daily routine, it gave them strength to each other, even in their fall down, they always there for each other.

 

...

 

“We shouldn’t actually do it in the first place,”

 

Mashiho stared silently, he didn’t say anything in response for what Junkyu has muttered.

 

“It’s too dangerous,” he put his hand on Mashiho’s knee cap, observing it slightly before put the bag of ices he brought earlier, Mashiho winced at the sudden cold contact.

 

“But I can did it, I did it perfectly at practice, don’t you see?”

 

Junkyu sighed heavily, sat on the bed beside Mashiho, shoulders touching each other.

 

“I know, it’s just the stage and the practice room has different surface, it’s too slippery, you’re doing great with the backflip, but it’ll hurt you if you do it on stage,”

 

Mashiho is silent again, he hung his head low, Junkyu knows he was about to cry again so he silently hold the smaller’s boy hand, he knows Mashiho felt guilty with they’re being trainees again, but it is not his fault, he gave every effort into this performance, and Junkyu’s heart is broken to see his partner hurts himself just because he wants to look perfect in front of those ignorant people.

 

“We will be alright, Mashiho, I promise.”

 

And in that night, Junky gave all the comforts Mashiho deserved.

 

...

Today is his departure to Japan.

 

Junkyu get up that morning with an empty heart and a blank mind, he doesn’t have any motivation to even get ready for whatever their schedule is, he could care less about that.

 

Mashiho is nowhere to be found, maybe prepared for his flight, maybe he has something to talk about with the staffs. Junkyu felt bitter, it felt really strange that he feel like half dead this morning, like half of his soul is leaving his body.

 

Maybe that’s true.

 

He finally got up from his bed though still half-heartedly, he walk towards the bathroom to wash his face, he stared at himself at the mirror and he can claimed he look terrible.

 

Red eyes, black lines under them, messy hair and puffy cheeks, he had spend the night only crying, but that’s not changing anything.

 

Because Mashiho will leave.

 

Junkyu shakes his head, if Mashiho going to leave, then how he can show up in front of him like this? He tried to ignore the pain that stings his heart and get ready for the day.

 

He put on the nicest clothes he has and even put some make-up to look fresher, when there’s a knock on the door, and Junkyu’s heart skip when he saw Mashiho stepped into the room, with a suitcase in his hand.

 

He’s really going to leave.

 

Mashiho smiles, and it didn’t reach his eyes, instead it looks forced, but Junkyu still smile back, he walks towards the smaller boy, reach out his hand to hold Mashiho’s.

 

He can’t feel sad and miserable because this is definitely not a goodbye, this is just universe trying to see how strong they are with separating them like this,

 

But it’s not going to be forever, because they will meet again.

 

That day, Junkyu never leave from Mashiho’s side, he hold his hands tightly, he hugs him, he kissed him, he told him how much he meant to him, and he will always waiting patiently until Mashiho can return to him.

 

Junkyu waves at  the already take off plane with a smile, and also tears on his cheeks.

 

They will meet again, and Mashiho will be back within his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAAAAAA my mashikyu heart is throbbing, i hope you guys will always support mashiho whatever the path he's choosing next. im hurt like hell to see my mashikyu like this.


End file.
